fillys_technical_referencefandomcom-20200213-history
Urtisa (5e)
Description The Urtisa typically resemble anthropomorphic bears, typically sporting a bulkier build than most humanoids. While recognized as single race, the Urtisa sport two general body types, differentiated by their size and the types of bears they resemble, Urtisa Major typically resemble black bears, brown bears and pandas. Urtisa Minor on the other hand tend to resemble smaller “fake bears,” like red pandas, or koalas. History Originally born in the feywilds, the Urtisa are said to have been created by an archfey deity alongside their sister race, the Kitsune. Serving as forest guardians, the hardy Urtisa were known for their resilience in combat. While normally content to live in their own villages, the passing of stories from outsiders and their neighboring villages caught the interest of some Urtisa, resulting in a few groups of Urtisa following travelers outside of the wilds, setting up villages in forested areas. Society Urtisa society is focused around a small group of large villages, traditionally led by an established royal family. Urtisan villages are typically composed of sets of elaborately painted wooden huts where families reside, larger community buildings where villagers gather to commune, eat, or drink, and a royal temple which serves as a sort of temple for worship and a residence for the appointed royal family. The Urtisa typically revere Lurue, the queen of talking beasts as their creator deity. The Urtisa are a peaceful race who love a good story, and a quality meal. The differing types of Urtisa typically fill differing roles in society. The Urtisa Major, typically enjoy roles focusing on arts and cooking, while the Urtisa Minor tend to hunt and gather, gathering materials for stories and food. Although they are easygoing by default, the Urtisa take damages to their friends and homes seriously, becoming aggressively protective towards when these are threatened. Example Names Urtisan names are typically one syllable names derived from nature, though it is not uncommon for Urtisa to name their young after a companion from another race. Male: Klau, Jau, Erth, Bern, Female: Feng, Mau, Leif, Rein Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2. Age. Urtisa reach adulthood at 20, and live for around two and a half centuries. Alignment. Urtisa are typically neutral good in alignment, though this may vary. Size. Urtisa Major and Minor vary largely in size. Brave. Urtisa are not easily frightened. You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Darkvision. You are used to life in dark, shaded forest areas. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed and magic can’t put you to sleep Strong Metabolism. You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. Speed. Your speed is 30 feet Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Sylvan. Subraces Urtisa Major Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1 Size. Urtisa Major are typically 6 to 7 feet tall and weigh around 250 to 325 lbs. You are medium Toughness. Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. Urtisa Minor Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1 Size. Urtisa Minor are considerably smaller in stature than their counterparts, averaging around 3 feet and weigh around 50 lbs. You are small. Compact Athlete. Your build makes climbing much easier. You have a climb speed of 15. Nimble. You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. Category:Races